


Can't Keep Away

by kipsi



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Epilogue, Episode: s02e05 Same Stitch, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Villain John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: Bruce visits villain John in Arkham.





	Can't Keep Away

**Author's Note:**

> I'd seen already many fics about Bruce going to visit John after ep5 but they were all about vigilante John, so I wanted to try my hand at writing one for villain John. :D  
> I haven't written fics in months so my writing's a bit rusty but I hope you can still enjoy this one.

Bruce wasn’t sure if this was such a good idea after all.

He had been thinking about it for a long time now though, and the more he contemplated on the possibility, the harder it was to stop thinking about it, thinking about John and how he was doing now in Arkham Asylum after all that had went down.

It had been weeks already after Alfred’s departure and time was moving slower than usual, his days passing by in a blur. Bruce still tried to keep up appearances the best that he could, not wanting to get even more of the media’s attention in how he was coping after what they called ‘ _Another terrible incident in Gotham – Bruce Wayne in the spotlight again_ ’ in the papers. He was getting tired of the constant calls that he received, and it was a miracle that no one still hadn’t noticed that his butler was missing.

Bruce sighed, stopping in his tracks and looked at the asylum in front of him. It wouldn’t do good to be seen here either, he was sure, but he wouldn’t get peace of mind if he didn’t go.

The next steps that he took towards the building and the front doors felt heavy, and by the time he got to talk to the person at the front desk, he had to swallow down the anxiety starting to churn inside of him.

The man looked at him searchingly, his eyes focusing then on his face and realization flooding his face. “Bruce Wayne? Did you have an appointment today?”

Bruce almost laughed at the question but restrained himself, straightening his tie instead.

“I’m not here because of business, Mr…” he looked at the man expectantly.

“Thompson,” he offered his hand to Bruce, and they shook hands briefly.

“I’m here to visit one of your patients, Mr. Thompson,” Bruce smiled at the man.

Thompson’s face tightened at the words, his tongue anxiously wetting his lips. “And what does Bruce Wayne want with one of our patients?” His eyes were sharper now, the previous kindness almost gone completely.

Bruce continued smiling at him.

“I just want to see how my friend’s doing.”

Thompson raised a brow at him, contemplating.

The few seconds felt like eternity to Bruce, who was starting to feel sweat dropping down his neck. He should have known that getting in to see John would be difficult. He wondered briefly if he should pull a few bills out of his breast pocket when Thompson nodded at him.

“You’ll get 15 minutes, Mr. Wayne.”

And then he was escorted to the hallways by another guard, everything looking exactly the same as when he had himself stayed in the asylum briefly. He didn’t even notice that the man hadn’t asked who he was coming to visit until he was standing in front of John Doe’s door and the guard nodded at him, knocking on the door.

“You’ve got a visitor, Doe.”

 

\--

 

The first thing that Bruce heard was a familiar giggle. And then the small wooden hatch slid open, revealing a mischievous looking John, whose eyes trailed to the guard, who rolled his eyes and walked a few steps away from them, only then John’s eyes turning to look at Bruce.

Bruce didn’t even notice that he was holding his breath until John had scanned him completely with his eyes, the green in them shining and transfixing Bruce completely.

“I knew this day would come sooner or later,” John sing-songed at him, “knew you wouldn’t be able to stay away.”

Bruce let the smile tug at his lips. John was wearing the same old plain clothes that every patient in Arkham did, his hair styled like before he had changed his outfit and look to the one of Joker’s.

“Good to see you doing well, John.”

The giggles began again.

“Bruce, Bruce, Bruce,” John sighed, disappointment apparent in his voice. “How many times do I have to remind you that it’s _Joker_ now?”

Bruce stared him down, the smile not having disappeared from his lips. “You’re forever going to be John to me, no matter what you say.”

The green eyes narrowed at him, the frustration and irritation dancing in them. Bruce crossed his arms and waited for the usual tantrum that followed that look. As if on cue, John banged his hands on the door between them, snarling: “John is DEAD! YOU. KILLED. HIM!”

Bruce saw the guard giving them a look and preparing to come over to them, ending his visit short, but Bruce held out his hand. “It’s alright.”

John glared at him still, but Bruce paid it no mind. He felt a tad bit mournful that they had to have this conversation, again. The grief bubbled inside of him as he looked John in the eye. “I’m so-”

“Don’t.”

His stomach dropped at the rejection, the green eyes still fixed on him, Bruce noticing the brief sadness in them before John moved his gaze elsewhere.

“You’re impossible, you know that, Bruce?” The words were bitter. “Waltzing in here, thinking that things’ll go just the way you want.”

“…”

“You’d do just better if you forgot about John. And instead…” the green eyes sparkled and penetrated Bruce’s own, “focused on _me_.”

 

\--

 

The wound that Bruce had gotten from Joker’s knife still stung sometimes, even though it was just a scar anymore, and right now it did. Bruce bit the inside of his cheek. He really didn’t know if the brief flash of pain was just inside his head when he felt terrible or if it was really due to the possibly damaged nerve endings.

Bruce let out a shaky breath as he stepped out of the asylum, not really feeling any better than when he had decided to go visit his former friend.

He didn’t want to give up hope that everything could still work out, but the way their conversation had ended, Bruce’s heart felt heavy. He didn’t either want to think about those words that rang in his head, even now.

_Focus on_ me, _Bruce._


End file.
